Ashton Grey
' Ashton Grey' is Alistair McKenzie's alter ego. He has a significantly different appearance and behavior, and is a character derived by the man out of boredom and loneliness. Basic Stats Full Name:'Ashton Oliver Grey '''Aliases and Nicknames:'Alistair McKenzie '''Gender: Male Species: Human Ethnicity: Eurasian Age: 22 Birthdate: 18 March Water Blood Type: A Hometown: London, England Languages: English, French, Spanish, Japanese and Mandarin Chinese Occupation: Nightclub Owner Appearance HEIGHT: 5'10"/178cm WEIGHT: 150lb/68kg Body: Slender limbs and torso with long legs. Lightly muscle toned, enough to look strong with his clothing off. Hair: A rich caramel brown with a bit of wave to it, he wears it layered and styled, but it goes all the way down to his shoulders at its longest. It's a very choppy, modern style. Eyes: A light brown, almost golden. Skin: Smooth and creamy white with a hint of Asian hue. Voice: Elegant and aristocratic in its English accent. Almost boyish, very young masculine sounding in pitch. Clothing: Slim-fit shirts and jeans, waistcoats paired with casual collared shirts. Prefers vertical stripes or solids, and has a taste for the tastefully colorful. Additional: Has a modestly sized tattoo on the back of his hip, of a dolphin flipping playfully. Personality Preferences Hobbies/Interests: Chess, casual gaming, parties, playing violin, composing, sketching. Color: Blue, peacock, purple, black. Food and Drink: White wine, cheese and crackers, cocktail weenies, fruity liquors, Coke. Fragrance: Sandalwood Cigarette: Benson and Hedges Music: Classical, Trance, 80's glam rock. Clothing: Express Men's Underwear: Short boxer-briefs, usually Calvin Klein. Animal: Dolphin, Honey badger, Bumblebees. Season: Summer Place: Paris at night Book: Anne Rice, Gulliver's Travels, Epic of Gilgamesh, The Odyssey. Movie: Dramas, Thrillers and Romances, the occasional historical action movie. Subject: Music and History Sport: Lacrosse and Rugby Lucky Number: 1 Sexual: Homosexual, although he isn't that picky. Other Likes: Watching boys eat ice cream, boys with belly piercings, BDSM. Dislikes: Dirt, bad dancers, prudish people, uncreative corporate drones. Fears: Being discovered. Disgusts: Trash, stains, bad odours, fecal matter or urine especially in the context of sex. Traits Handedness: Left MBTI Personality: ENFJ IQ: 145 Exceptional Political Views: Fiscal conservative, social liberal Religion: "Anglican" Background Nothing seems to be amiss here. Ashton has lived a fairly standard life, having recently finished up a degree in business from an average private institution in England. His new start-up, a night club, was financed by his father's will after he died in Ashton's sophomore year. His mother has been estranged from the family for almost a decade after a distant and neglectful job as a mother, and Ashton no longer wishes to have any contact with her. It also happened that what his father left him was a great deal of money. Relationships Lovers *No one in particular, though he gets laid somewhat regularly. Friends *A small group of regulars to the night club. Family *Father: deceased. Ashton respected him, but never cared much for his all-work-no-play attitude. *Mother: estranged. Ashton believes she's living in a different country entirely now, if she's even still living at all. Pets *Parsley: A small tuxedo cat Housing A lush, penthouse style apartment. He sold his father's old property to finance it, and it's decorated with his inheritance. Infinity 37F.jpg Penthouse-ashton.jpg Additional Info and Trivia * He's Alistair. Alistair McKenzie. I promise. * His transformation is actually demon magic, not a good makeup job. He has Variel to thank. * He comes off as a human, even forcing himself to eat human foods once and a while. He had his fangs cloaked as well, so he's been using other tools to help him feed when he has the chance. Roleplays/Stories Gallery Insert gallery here if any.